Labor Force Liaison
by Nasir
Summary: All Neji wanted was a promotion and an office with a view. What he got was troublesome romantic entanglement with the laziest, most inconsiderate computer technician money can buy. AU NejiShikaNeji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the routine. Don't own anything.

((I felt the extreme need to write something creative while torturing Neji and Shikamaru as much as possible. This is what that created. Enjoy. Lemme know if you like it, would like to see something different…anything! Critique me! Comments make me feel all fuzzy inside.))

Chapter 1: Labor Force Liaison

Neji stared at the computer screen in frustration. This was his big break. Finally, he had the chance to get out of this stupid, smelly, cramped, cubicle next to some guy who likes to hum Beatles' songs off-key. He could get that office next to the window. The one with the perfect view of that expensive fountain with the statue that looked a lot like a naked man. It would be great. The only problem was that he needed to finish this presentation first. His head dropped to the keyboard.

"I have to do this." Neji muttered into the 'L' key, reaching for his half-filled energy drink can.

He pulled the can to his mouth, drinking the contents. As soon as he brought his hands down to continue, his project was gone.

"Blue Screen! What the hell is error 230?" Neji screamed in rage.

With his fist clenched, the Hyuuga was seconds away from breaking his hand on that computer screen. Luckily the Beatles' hummer saved the computer's life.

"Help? You need somebody? Take it to Tech Support."

Neji froze in mid-blow, rational thinking flushing through his mind. He could still save his data. All wasn't lost. The Hyuuga grabbed his tower and headed to the elevator. He looked at the buttons for a while realizing one thing. He had no idea where their Tech center was. He hadn't had many computer problems…hell…he barely used that computer. Where the hell were all the people that walked around gossiping? Of course they wouldn't be there when he needed to ask for directions. After a bit of inaudible swearing, Neji entered the elevator and went for the first floor. There was a directory there.

"Third floor, room 36. Third floor, 36." Neji repeated to himself as he hauled the computer tower.

He reached the room with little trouble. Neji knocked on the door and waited. He got no response. The Hyuuga knocked again much louder, getting a little pissed that no one was there yet. Weren't these people paid to help? That anger from before started to surface as Neji planned just how to pummel the door so someone would decide it a better idea to let him in. Thankfully, he was saved the time.

"I said, Come in!" A voice called out, sounding irritated.

"I'm holding a tower. Open the door for me!" Neji called back through gritted teeth.

The door opened revealing a guy about his height with a ponytail, and lazy brown eyes.

Neji stared at him for a second, waiting for him to help with the tower. He never did.

"Well, c'mon. I'm not holding the door for my health." The guy said, giving the Hyuuga a smug look.

Neji, with his cold glare in tact, strode past the guy putting his tower down.

"I'm having a computer problem." Neji said, staring down the ponytail-wearing technician.

"Obviously. What's the problem?" he replied, taking a seat in his rolling computer chair.

Neji couldn't help, but notice that this guy wasn't even working. He was playing some…game. He had some ninja attacking some helpless wolf in a field somewhere. The Hyuuga didn't know what it was, but he knew what it wasn't. Not only was that guy an asshole, he was a lazy asshole.

"I don't know. It just shut off after giving me a weird error message." Neji explained.

"So you don't remember the error message? Of course. Let me see it." The technician requested, patting a spot on his desk.

Neji looked confused and offended. Did this guy really think he was going to do that?

"That's not really my job, and it's just right there." Neji said, pointing to it.

The guy stared back at the guy before rolling his eyes.

"Troublesome…" he muttered, lifting up the tower, placing it on the desk.

He hooked it up and tested a few things.

"Come back tomorrow." The ponytail-having asshole said, not even looking at Neji.

"I have a presentation due soon. Really soon. Like two days soon. Do you think you'll have it ready in time? Should I work on some other computer?" Neji barraged the guy with questions, desperation in his voice.

"Dunno. Just take the loaner and come back tomorrow."

He wrote Neji's name down then handed the Hyuuga a laptop. He then started back playing his video game as if Neji wasn't there.

"See ya." He said, seeing Neji was still there.

Neji didn't look pleased. He wasn't going to take this laying down. He stormed out with the loaner laptop, giving that guy one last icy stare. His manager would hear about this blatant disrespect.

Neji put the laptop down on his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed the extension for the head of Technical Support. As the phone rang, Neji started to think. How could he complain…when he never got that asshole's name?

"Fuck." He muttered into the receiver.

"Excuse me?"

Neji's eyes widened. When did that guy answer?

"S-sorry. I dialed the wrong number."

The Hyuuga promptly hung up, one hand on his forehead. He could handle this. He would just talk to the guy tomorrow. If he was still an asshole, he'd report him.

Neji went back to work on his report. Once again he ended up with his head buried in the keyboard.

The next day, Neji wasted no time getting back to Technical support. Still, he received the same treatment as before. He ended up waiting for almost ten minutes before someone came to the door. Of course it was the asshole from before. Neji looked the guy over this time, initially checking to see if he had a nametag. He had on a pair of faded jeans with a t-shirt with some random letters on it. Neji had no idea what 'STFU' stood for, but it was probably some computer thing. More importantly, no nametag.

"What?" the asshole said, standing at the door with his arms crossed.

"My computer?" Neji said, looking equally as irritated as the technician.

"Not done."

The Tech asshole turned away, attempting to let the door closed. Neji wasn't letting that happen. He stepped inside quickly.

"What have you done so far? Can it be fixed?" Neji questioned, taking a seat at the asshole's desk.

The asshole looked surprised, then pissed.

"I said I wasn't done. I'll fix it. Just go." The asshole grumbled, taking a seat on his desk.

"So you're going to play video games first, then do your job later?" Neji said casually, a cool, daring look on his face.

"Are you questioning my work?" the asshole replied, keeping his same bored, irritated expression.

"Yes."

"I've always completed my assignments."

"You haven't finished mine."

"I said today. Today just began."

Neji glared at the asshole for a moment.

"Fine. I'll come back at the end of the day…what's your name?"

"Shikamaru."

"Neji."

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave so I can work?"

The Hyuuga stood from his spot, his eyes never leaving Shikamaru.

"I'll see you at the end of the day." Neji said, gliding out the door.

Neji's head dropped to the desk as the Beatles' hummer went into his third encore. Even with that huge distraction and annoyance, he managed to pump out a chuck of his presentation. If Shikamaru got the rest of his work, he'd be in business. Neji glanced up at the clock.

Speaking of Shikamaru, about fifteen minutes left till he was going down there. He took off to the Tech Center. Before he could even knock on the door, Shikamaru had it opened. That was surprising say the least. He had a smug smirk on his face so Neji knew he'd hear good news.

"Figured. Yes. It's done." Shikamaru said, stepping aside to allow Neji to enter.

Neji stepped through looking at the other hopefully.

"You saved--"

"The presentation? Yes." Shikamaru finished, holding a dvd case out to Neji.

The Hyuuga took it quickly, holding it tightly.

"I had someone take your tower to your desk. It should be installed by now." Shikamaru added, taking a seat at his desk.

Neji was in awe. He really felt like an idiot. There had to be a reason for this guy working here.

"Thanks for your help. I'll leave you to your work." Neji replied, standing up. He headed for the door.

"Yeah. Try not to come back, Neji."

He got back to his desk and quickly popped in the dvd to get that work off. A grin appeared on his face for the first time that day, seeing all his hard work was safe. Neji clicked on the folder, opening up the contents. That grin was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me." The Hyuuga muttered to himself, searching through various folders. That idiotic, lazy asshole! He saved the wrong presentation.

Neji surged back to Shikamaru's desk.

"W-wrong presentation! You saved the wrong one! Please…please tell me you still have my information."

Shikamaru looked over at Neji, paling by the end of the Hyuuga's pleading. The lazy technician scratched his nose, glancing at the clouds screen saver as it popped up.

"I don't."

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chap! I'm trying to stay on this. I get distracted easily.

Thanks for the reviews.

Andromeda90- Don't worry. Neji will get his a lot. He has to pay his dues for Shika

lo – I'm having fun writing it. I hope you enjoy my direction. Feel free to suggest things. I have a set idea, but I love good ideas.

Chapter 2

"So that's it?" Neji questioned, looking more pale than normal.

The Hyuuga's hands were latched into his dark hair putting an almost painfully amount of tension on his scalp.

"Well…I can't really do—"

"All that work…and you didn't fucking save the right file."

Neji's anger shifted to Shikamaru, aiming a grave glower the technician's way.

"Just calm down a little. How much work was it?" Shikamaru stuttered.

Neji looked a lot more dangerous at this point…like Neji might actually harm him.

"A fucking lot of work, Shikamaru. A lot." Neji spat, starting to corner the computer genius after standing up.

"Troublesome….look…after work today, I'm free for the rest of the day. I'll come over to your place and help you recreate your lost data." Shikamaru gritted out, he had planned on laying around for the rest of the day to make up for lost time.

"What the hell would you know about my presentation? This is business. You're a computer nerd." Neji said, still advancing.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I couldn't do it. You don't have much of a choice anyway."

Neji stopped his stalking, his eyes locking onto Shikamaru's.

"If this turns out bad, I'm not only reporting your ass…I'm kicking your lazy ass." The Hyuuga turned his back to Shikamaru, writing down his information on a sticky note from an adjacent cubicle. He slapped the adhesive onto the pony-tailed genius's chest creating a low thump from the impact.

"You better be there quick." Neji said, storming out of the office.

Shikamaru groaned, sliding down into his seat. He finally relaxed, the fear of getting his ass kicked gone now. Then the realization hit. He had just signed away his day of cloud and stargazing, something he had been planning for a few days now.

"This is going to be troublesome. All for a stupid mistake." Shikamaru grumbled, packing his things.

The lazy genius decided that he should at least get this over with as quickly as possible. He would just follow Neji now. Shikamaru walked up to where Neji's department area was, hunting the Hyuuga down rather easily.

"What do you want now?" Neji muttered, putting the loaner laptop in its case.

"I figured I'd just follow you. Getting lost is troublesome."

Shikamaru leaned against the wall near Neji's cubicle as the Hyuuga worked on packing everything up. The technician silently noted how nice Neji's butt looked. He was convinced he worked out pretty often. Shikamaru didn't quite notice that the person he was blatantly staring at, at some point while he was thinking, turned around and was looking back at him.

"You have a problem? What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just zoned out. Let's get this over with." Shikamaru said, playing off the fact he got busted.

Neji snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine."

"Don't touch anything."

Neji unlocked the door to his house, inviting Shikamaru in.

"Before you ask…yes I stay on my family's compound. They insisted." The Hyuuga gave the technician a daring glare, in hopes of eliminating a response.

Neji went through his normal routine, changing out of his suit and into more casual clothes. Sadly, he stayed in his room as he did so with the door basically closed. That didn't stop Shikamaru from trying to get an accidental look by walking around Neji's door in search of the bathroom. Giving up on getting a glimpse of Neji, Shikamaru started to look around the living room. He picked up a picture, seeing Neji with some girl with him. She had that same weird eye color as him.

"She's my cousin."

Neji came out in a pair of black jogging pants and t-shirt.

"We're close. Almost brother and sister."

The computer genius gave a nod, about to continue to look around.

"I told you not to touch anything." Neji restarted, pulling out the loaner then moving to his desktop.

"Now can we get this over with? We have a lot work to do."

Shikamaru watched Neji, before something crossed his mind. This might be easier than he thought.

"I'll use the desktop. You use the laptop. You already have work on the laptop."

Neji looked over at Shikamaru for a second, eyebrow raised. He gave into the demand, moving to let the lazy ninja sit at his desk.

"Good choice on the desktop. Good company." The genius muttered, typing away at the keyboard.

"Thanks. The guy at the computer store said it was just enough for what I was doing." Neji said, turning the computer on.

The lazy technician snickered to himself. This computer was definitely overkill for a business guy that would just use a word processor or something all day. Silence gripped the room as they both worked. Shikamaru got bored with what he was doing, and he started to look around the room.

"You play chess?"

Neji looked up, his eyes falling to the trophy Shikamaru was looking at.

"Yes. I played competitively."

"We should play. I'm a little rusty, but I think I could challenge you." Shikamaru said, a lazy smirk appearing on his face.

"I guess that would be fine. I warn you. I was ranked highly. It won't be easy to beat me."

Shikamaru got a good laugh out of that. Neji didn't seem so amused. The lazy technician noticed Neji's look.

"You are way too serious." Shikamaru replied, typing a bit more.

The genius, again, avoided work by roaming Neji's hard drive for something interesting.

"So who's Tenten? Sounds like she's special."

Neji sat up straight, his eyes locked onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru never officially acknowledged the stare by looking back.

"Well? This letter makes it seem like she's pretty special. Let me guess. Sounds like you didn't want her. Something wrong with her? Not attractive?"

Neji walked over to the desktop, closing the window Shikamaru was looking at.

"It was arranged. My family wanted me to marry her. I wasn't interested. There's nothing wrong with her."

Neji reclaimed his seat on the couch and continued to work.

"We don't have time for this goofing off. We have to get a lot of information."

Shikamaru nodded and went back to typing.

"Calm down." Shikamaru smirked, seeing the irritated face Neji was making.

Neji glanced over at the technician, not at all enjoying that smirk.

"Work! My promotion is on the line." The Hyuuga hissed, glaring back at the genius.

Shikamaru went to 'work' once again, going through Neji's stuff out of curiosity. He really rarely used this thing. Finally, Shikamaru yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go." The field technician announced, standing up.

Neji's eyes shot over to Shikamaru in shock and anger.

"What are you talking about?! We aren't done. You barely got anything done from all the snooping you were doing."

"No. I'm done."

Neji looked perplexed. He looked at the monitor and his mouth suddenly went gape.

"Yeah. You had a copy saved on your desktop with your back up files." Shikamaru explained, nonchalantly while grabbing his keys.

He headed to the door, giving a little wave at Neji, who was still standing at the desktop.

"See ya at work."

After getting over his befuddlement when Shikamaru left, Neji memorized his work and practiced his presentation. The next day, he nailed it. He answered every question and let all the executives impressed with his knowledge and preparation. It went so well that Neji was invited to a little get together the company was having later that night. The Hyuuga was riding high to say the least. He had to be close to that promotion…and that office. He had a problem though. He needed to bring someone with him. Neji paced his cubicle for a while before picking up his phone.

"I can't take Tenten. She'd get the wrong idea. I don't think bringing my cousin would send the right message." Neji debated, scrolling through his phonebook.

Fifteen minutes later, Neji was face down in his keyboard once again.

"How can everyone…be…busy." He grumbled into the keyboard. He looked at his computer and sighed. He couldn't believe he was considering this.

Neji found himself back and technical support. Just like normal, he had to wait way too long before the door was answer. Shikamaru stood at the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"How'd it go?" he asked, letting Neji in. He knew it couldn't be computer related.

"Yeah. It went fine. I have a favor to ask you. I was invited to a night at the bar with some of the executives. I need to bring someone." Neji said, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was already smirking and was about to say something.

"No. I can't take Tenten, you asshole. All of my friends are busy tonight. Since you did help me with everything, I thought it would be a good gesture for you to come with me." Neji said, though he knew it sounded like garbage.

Shikamaru saw through that easily. The Hyuuga was desperate, and this was his last chance.

"There's free food."

That changed everything.

"Fine. I'll go. I'll meet you there."

Neji left the office, hands in his pockets, hoping this was a good idea. Nothing was coming between him and this promotion.


	3. Chapter 3

((Thanks for all the wonderful reviews folks. Sorry there wasn't enough crazy drunken Neji. He went to the next level of intoxication too quickly. Anyways, I edited all the…interesting stuff out of this. I'll put the 'other' stuff on adultfanfiction. Glad you guys are enjoying it. Hope to update soon.))

Chapter 3

Neji sat at the bar, staring at the clear glass that sat before him. Executives were supposed to be classy guys, right? This was supposed to be a refined get together with a lot of wine drinking or something. A lot of witty banter. None of that was happening. The Hyuuga looked around at all the drunk businessmen with shock and embarrassment. So far, he had only heard a lot of drunken congratulations and several vulgar jokes. It had been an hour and still Shikamaru hadn't showed up. Just as Neji hit his breaking point and was poised to walk out, he spotted a familiar form walk through the entrance. Shikamaru spotted him with ease and headed his way, taking a seat on the stool next to him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrow raised at Neji's heated stare.

"You are an hour late! And I told you to dress business casual when I left." Neji growled, gesturing to Shikamaru's outfit.

"What's wrong with jeans and shirt? They'll be too drunk to notice anyway."

Neji looked around for a moment and had to agree. None of the people would remember any of this most likely. The Hyuuga gestured for another drink.

"This is ridiculous. I thought these men would act with some sort of class."

"Why?"

"Because they're business men."

Shikamaru laughed, gripping his stomach, only stopping when he saw Neji wasn't amused.

"Well as you can see, these people want nothing more than to drink all their problems away."

Neji couldn't argue with that. He took a few drinks of his beverage then sighed.

"Looks like you're adapting well." Shikamaru commented, looking around absently.

"What are you talking about?" Neji questioned, his attention perking after being so focused on the glass.

"How many have you had?"

"Hmm…fourish?"

"My point exactly."

Neji eventually understood what the technician was referring to and frowned.

"You're such an asshole. You think….you think just cause you're all smart and know stuff others don't know that you can say or do whatever."

Shikamaru leaned into the stool, smiling just slightly at the Hyuuga.

"Oh really? I guess if you truly think I'm an asshole then I can't argue that. So tell me what's better. Admitting to being an asshole or trying to fit in with these assholes?"

That silenced the Hyuuga. His index finger slid over the rim of the glass while his eyes followed his fingers.

"You wouldn't understand." Neji defended quickly with the very cliché defense.

" Of course not." Shikamaru said, yawning.

Neji silently drank with Shikamaru for a while before speaking up.

"So…you know all this random stuff about me. Tell me about you." Neji requested, looking over at the other.

"Whatever...troublesome. I like to watch clouds and stars and do most things that involve little to no work. I play chess and shogi when I get a chance. I don't drink. I play video games. I majored in Computer Sciencee in college. I don't deal with a lot of women because they're troublesome and many of them are scary. My favorite color is sky blue, but I do like your eye color as well. It reminds me of clouds. That good enough?"

Neji didn't catch all of that. He was just staring and nodding. He looked away when he found that Shikamaru was indeed staring into his eyes.

"Wait…so are you not interested in women or something? That sounds a bit gay if you ask me." Neji said honestly, taking another sip from his glass.

"I guess. I don't not like them, but men are less troublesome." Shikamaru admitted, getting some water.

"Oh. I see."

"So are you saying that you've been--" Neji began before someone interjected, standing behind the duo.

"You're Neji Hyuuga, right?"

Shikamaru and Neji both looked at the newcomer in surprise. He had on a nice designer suit, silver hair, glasses, and a smooth smile on his face.

"I'll see you in a bit, Neji. I'm going to look around this place." Shikamaru said, standing and heading around the party aimlessly.

"Mr. Yakushi?" Neji asked, hoping he got the name right.

"Yes, but call me Kabuto. I saw your presentation earlier. It was very impressive. You're quite an asset to our company." He said, taking a seat where Shikamaru was before.

"Thank you, Kabuto. I worked hard on it." Neji said, his ego expanding from the appreciation. He could see himself in that office already.

"You have the most fascinating eyes." Kabuto crooned, looking into them.

Neji was taken by that remark, again looking away.

"Thank you. It runs in my family."

"Are you here with anyone, Neji? I can't imagine you being here alone. You didn't arrive with the technician after all."

The Hyuuga looked around for Shikamaru, but the lazy technician was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I invited Shikamaru, our tech guy. He helped me recover my information." Neji explained, his eyes searching for any sign of Shikamaru.

"I see. Such a shame." Kabuto licked his lips a bit, smiling sensually at the Hyuuga.

Neji cleared his throat, his hand darting to his drink. Neji was officially uncomfortable. Of course with his luck, he would finish his drink at that moment, leaving him with nothing to use as a distraction.

"I'll get you another one." Kabuto got the bartender's attention, getting another glasses of whatever Neji was drinking. Without even giving an indication, Kabuto slipped a pill into Neji's drink. The executive quickly placed the glass in front of Neji.

"There. Now where were we?" Kabuto asked, looking Neji's eyes in an attempt to make the Hyuuga uncomfortable.

Neji fell for it, looking away and nursing his drink.

An hour later, Neji's head was swimming. He didn't know what happened, but after that last drink…he felt funny. He had been drunk before and this felt different from that. Kabuto never left that spot either. He just kept talking and staring. Neji wasn't even sure what he was talking about anymore. At some point he took the silver haired executive's glasses and had put them on.

"Kabuto? Your presence is requested over here."

Kabuto glanced over then looked at Neji. He didn't want to leave the Hyuuga and waste his hard work, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave with my glasses." He said, grinning at the other as he got up.

Shikamaru had been scoping those two out for a while during the party, noticing just how drunken Neji was acting and how interested Kabuto was. He was suspicious.

"You're wasted." Shikamaru started, moving over beside Neji.

"Yeah."

"That's it? You are really wasted."

Shikamaru eyed Neji suspiciously, looking the other over.

"Can you walk?"

Neji gripped the stool and moved to stand up. It didn't go over well. The Hyuuga immediately stumbled and started to fall. Kabuto caught the other with ease, his eyes locked onto Shikamaru.

"You may have had too much, Neji. I can't let you go home in this condition." Kabuto stated, his smirk aimed at Shikamaru.

"He came with me. I'll take care of him." Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, returning Kabuto's stare with a cold one of his own.

"Nonsense. It would be easier for me. You two came separately right? It would be tough to find his place this time a night with him in this condition."

Shikamaru couldn't argue with that. He wasn't sure if he could find Neji's place, especially starting here.

"Besides, he drove as well. Someone would leave his car. I live within walking distance."

Kabuto knew he had this argument won. Neji was his for the night. The lazy technician grabbed Neji's phone from his pocket, inputting his number.

"Call if you need me." He said, looking at Neji to make sure he understood.

"I'm leaving. See you two."

Shikamaru headed toward the exit, giving Kabuto one last glare before leaving. Neji wasn't his concern after all. He was a big boy. Atleast, that's what he told himself.

"Let's get you out of here. You can sleep this off." Kabuto led Neji out.

"Yeah. I'm tired."

Kabuto led Neji into his condo, the Hyuuga leaning heavily on Kabuto's shoulder. The executive led the other into his bedroom, and then turned to look at his victim. Neji's basically non-existent reaction time weren't able to ward off Kabuto's advance on him. Moments later, he was pinned to the bed with lips pressed completely over his own.

"Relax. I'll make sure this feels good."

Kabuto's kisses trailed down Neji's neck, moving toward his collarbone.

"S-stop." Neji said weakly, nothing else in his body language saying anything should stop.

Kabuto only smirked at the Hyuuga's requested then slowly started to strip him down, fingers toying with every bit of pale flesh that was revealed to him. Soon their moans filled the room as the executive experimented with his prey, touching and tasting everything. Then he went in for the kill, forcefully taking the Hyuuga. Kabuto went to sleep in the guest room that night. His mind kept going back to how great an idea the get together was. He hadn't anticipated how good this Neji was. He could really make something more permanent out of this. After all, he knew what Neji wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I was thinking this was a quick jump to a little something different with the Kabuto incident, but you all handled it well lol. I hope this chapter is a good one. I put some time into it. Let me know what you think! By the way, this is an edited chapter. The umm…other stuff is on adultfanfiction)

Chapter 4

The sun invaded that window, spreading over Neji's body. The Hyuuga woke up on instinct. His head was throbbing, his mouth was dry and burning, but nothing hurt as bad as his ass did. When Neji's eyes opened, he decided that his head might hurt worse than his ass. His vision slowly cleared, and he surveyed the very unfamiliar room through squinted eyes.

"Ah. So you're awake."

Neji winced at the noise. After the pain subsided, he looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Kabuto leaned against the doorframe.

"Before you ask, your clothes are over there…"

The Hyuuga looked to where Kabuto was pointing, gripping himself as he caught on that he was truly naked.

"And breakfast is already done." Kabuto smirked, turning to exit the room and leave Neji with his thoughts.

He was freaked out. He had slept with Kabuto? He got that drunk? What happened to Shikamaru? Making sure Kabuto wasn't going to return, Neji started to get dressed. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Five missed calls and a voicemail?

"Hey Neji…this is Shikamaru. I wanted to check on you. Let me know if you need a ride or something. If not, I'll see you at work or something."

Neji pulled the phone from his ear then looked at the time. He had to be at work soon. He needed to shower….to change clothes…to think. He put on his shoes and headed out of the room, going towards the door.

"One moment, Neji." Kabuto appeared, making Neji freeze at the door, his blood doing the same.

"I don't believe it would be a good idea for you to advance in the company if word that you sleep with company executives gets out. I'll hold my tongue given you give me what I want."

Neji stared at Kabuto, his jaw tightened. That bastard was blackmailing him?

"What do you want?" Neji growled, doing his best not to take a swing at this rich pervert.

Kabuto chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Good question. I want you. You are appealing to me and I want you. You will get your promotion in due time as long as nothing goes wrong on your end. Now, you may leave."

Neji was pissed. This rich asshole wanted him like he was some sort of possession. And that asshole couldn't be fired…he would get blamed for this affair.

"So you're going to get me fired if I don't cooperate…." The Hyuuga muttered, sucking his teeth.

"One could look at it that way."

Images of a violently beaten Kabuto flashed before his eyes as he glared at the previously mentioned pervert. He couldn't get fired from this job. He would have to depend on his Uncle again. He, atleast, had to play along with this until he got another job. Neji refused to go back to mooching off of his relatives.

"See you at work." Neji sneered, stepping out of the door.

Kabuto smiled at the door, watching Neji as he left. He planned to have a lot of fun with that one.

After finding his car, Neji sped back to his place. He started a shower after calling in to say he would be late. Standing under the spray, the warm water lulled him into feeling better. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he could about that night. He just remembered Kabuto approaching him after he was talking with Shikamaru. It was fuzzy after that. So he had a drunken one-night stand that screwed him over? Regardless, he needed to get to work.

If he sang one more Beatles' song, Neji had decided that he was going to come over that wall and strangle the words out of him. Instead of maiming his co-worker, he gave in to another temptation, his head melting to its usual spot. He was good at ignoring the horrid feeling of plastic keys against his face.

"Is this all you do up here? Don't ever say I don't work."

Neji jumped. His attention jerked to the voice. Shikamaru was standing in the 'doorway' of his cubicle with that same bored expression.

"Whatever. I feel like crap, but I'm sure I've done more work than you today." Neji challenged, wiping his face to make sure no drool was on it.

"So I guess you had a good night." Shikamaru said, doing a good job of sounding nonchalant.

"I have a hangover and no memory of what happened that night. Pretty good." Neji said before grinning a bit.

"Appreciate the concern. Leaving messages AND taking time out of your business schedule to check on me? Glad you care."

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably under Neji's stare.

"Pfft. Whatever." He shot back, clearing his throat. "Troublesome…"

The technician stood there for a moment.

"I guess I better get back down to the Tech Support room."

"So when do I get my chess match?"

Shikamaru sighed, thinking about what he had planned.

"I guess I could make time after work today." the field tech muttered, looking disappointed about giving up his day.

Neji couldn't tell the look of disappointment from any of Shikamaru's other expressions. He always had that bored and annoyed expression.

"Fine. Meet me up here at the end of the day."

Shikamaru gave a nod before frowning as Neji's daily treat caught his ear.

"The Beatles are over. Stop singing like they aren't." the lazy technician complained, walking off.

"Don't touch anything."

"We've gone over this already."

"You don't listen so I'm reinforcing."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, walking into Neji's place. Neji led him to his custom chess set, arranging everything on a nearby table. Shikamaru took a seat, sighing due to sheer boredom.

"You don't have to be so precise. It's just a game. Hurry up."

Neji gave Shikamaru a passing glare while he angled the board. Once the pieces were perfect and the board was in the perfect area of the table, he sat down.

"Just concentrate on playing."

The game was played in utter silence. That annoyed Shikamaru a bit because this was still a game, not surgery. Neji was in deep concentration, thinking through each move. He didn't want to make any mistakes.

"Check." Shikamaru yawned, looking up to see Neji's reaction. He had to smirk at the very pissed Hyuuga seated across from him.

Neji moved, his mind reeling.

"Check."

When did Shikamaru set these moves up? Neji was sure he had analyzed everything. How did he not catch these moves?

"Checkmate."

"Fuck! I want a rematch!"

The lazy Nara groaned in aggravation. He didn't want another game like that.

"Not if you're gonna play like your life is on the line. It's just a game."

Neji didn't seem too willing to accept that.

"Whatever. Let's just play."

The Hyuuga set the pieces up quickly and started the game.

"So how was your night with that guy?" Shikamaru said, moving a random piece.

"Don't remember. Just woke up at his place." Neji gritted out, noticing how whimsically Shikamaru was picking and moving pieces.

"Oh yeah. Wait. Don't remember? You didn't drink that much…maybe you did." He did the exact same thing, moving whatever piece his hand landed on.

"I must have. I still feel that hangover. I must have had a whole lot." Neji said, his eyes glued to the piece Shikamaru moved.

"I will not play you if you aren't going to take this seriously!" Neji snapped suddenly, his eyes locked on Shikamaru's.

"It's a game. It's supposed to be fun. We're not having fun…well you aren't."

"Those moves don't make any sense."

"Nope."

Neji was silent, realization hitting him. He was acting like this was a tournament game. The Hyuuga took a breath and grabbed a piece, moving it to some area of the board.

"I didn't take you for a light-weight with alcohol." Shikamaru said, smirking at Neji's random move.

"I'm not a light-weight. I had to have had a lot. Hey! You can't even move that piece there!" Neji defended before going into a rant.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, not caring in the least. Neji started to laugh at the blatant disregard for rules.

"Ridiculous." Neji managed, trying to control his laughter.

"Whatever. It can move that way this time. Anyways, you couldn't have had that much. You were on like…your fourth when I started talking to you."

Neji moved his piece illegally, gaining a small chuckle from Shikamaru. The Hyuuga was catching on.

"That stuff wasn't even that strong. I had to have had something else. I think Kabuto ordered me something else. I was drinking a lot when I was talking to him, I think."

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose at another illegal move. He might have just created a monster.

"What? No rules, all fun. I win, by the way."

"Not if the King is really an imposter. That piece right there was my King."

Neji discreetly moved a piece over.

"Look at that. I still win."

That went on for a few hours. They played a few games though they didn't actually pay attention what was happening. They just kept talking. At some point, Neji felt like Shikamaru was a really good friend of his. He felt like Shikamaru knew him.

"Hey well…we have to do this again sometime." Neji said, leading his guest to the door.

"I guess I had fun. We should…only if I get touching privileges…of your stuff…in your place…stop looking at me like that. You know what I meant."

Neji laughed loudly, gripping his stomach.

"Watch your words and that won't happen. I may as well. You know enough about me anyway. Between today and your snooping, you could write my biography."

Shikamaru shook his head, heading out to his car.

"See ya at work."

The Hyuuga waved, a small smile on his face. He watched his co-worker leave before closing the door. He went directly to his couch and took a seat. He giggled a little about the day, looking over at the ransacked chessboard. At that moment, his cell phone started to ring. Skeptically, he grabbed it to examine the number. He definitely didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Neji. Glad you chose to answer. I expect you at my house now. You know where it is. You know the consequences."

Neji's mouth went dry at the voice and the demands. He couldn't believe that asshole was actually going through with this. That's when he realized that Kabuto had already hung up. Neji knew he didn't have a choice. He couldn't get fired. The Hyuuga grabbed his keys and headed to the door. He didn't get why this even happened. In order for them to have even had a chance, he would have to have an interest in men. To this point, he hadn't really. What was going on?

"Good of you to join us, Neji." The Hyuuga looked bewildered, glancing at the other person that stood with Kabuto.

"What's going on?" Neji asked, looking pissed, scared, and confused at moment.

"You know him, don't you, Neji?"

"Orochimaru is fine." The man seemed to hiss, his eyes molesting over Neji.

"Orochimaru planned on joining us. He was so interested, he wouldn't take no for an answer." Kabuto said, a smug smile on his face. He obviously loved his level of control.

Neji's head dropped and he willed himself not to say what his mind yearned him to say. He just wanted to get this over with.

Orochimaru took a seat in the corner of the bedroom, watching as Kabuto undressed the Hyuuga. Neji looked like he was going to be sick. Kabuto trailed kisses down Neji's body.

"Relax. This will feel good." Kabuto cooed, displaying Neji's now nude body for himself and his guest.

"He's as beautiful as you say." Orochimaru whispered, urging Kabuto to continue with a hand gesture.

Kabuto continued to tease Neji's body, his tongue dancing over every bit of exposed flesh.

"Undress me."

Neji, after a momentary hesitation, did as he was told. He removed Kabuto's clothes, looking over the man's body. It wasn't bad. He obviously went to the gym sometimes. Nice abs, nice chest, nice arms, but he was still an asshole. Kabuto continued to make demands. After he had pleased Kabuto sufficiently by the Hyuuga's mouth, the attention changed. He was made to look at Orochimaru while Kabuto moved behind him.

"He wants to see your face while we have sex." Kabuto whispered into Neji's ear, moving back to position himself.

The pain was unlike anything. It made his whole body clench up. He wanted, needed to move, but Kabuto's grip wouldn't allow it. He started to cry out a bit, gritting his teeth to quiet himself. His fingers sank into the sheets and his knuckles whitened. Neji's mind went elsewhere. He couldn't think about this anymore, and if he couldn't leave physically, he would mentally. All the while, Orochimaru just looked on, pleased. He licked his lips several times, loving any sound that came from the Hyuuga, as well as the faraway look on his face. It all ended in a flash. Kabuto groaned loudly and pulled away.

"You may leave now."

(Okay, I have no idea what Orochimaru's last name is. Like the way I played it off? I thought it was excellent…anyways. I hope the whole watching thing is creepy enough. I wanted Orochimaru to get an 11 on the 10 scale creep alert. Until next chap, folks.)


	5. Chapter 5

((I'm glad Orochi and Kabuto look sufficiently insane. I was hoping they would get some contempt. So now we're getting back to Neji and Shika's relationship. I think I mighta drifted too far away from it. You guys can find out how Shika feels about the blackmail. Hope you guys like the chap. Lemme know what ya think. Any comments are welcome.))

Chapter 5

Work was pretty awkward that next day. Neji avoided Orochimaru and Kabuto the entire time. He just couldn't bear to see them. His day got much better after lunch. Shikamaru showed up unexpectedly around then.

"Come eat lunch with me." The technician said, waiting for Neji to get up.

Neji looked up from his computer screen. He had been doing a lot of work that day. It got his mind off of what was going on in his life…and he was supposed to do it. He was hungry though.

"Fine."

Shikamaru took Neji to a nearby restaurant for a quick bite. They didn't have that long for lunch, though not that many would notice if they were late.

"I was thinking…"

Shikamaru broke the long silence that had gripped their table at some point. Neji's random staring was unnerving him. It went from his glass of water, to his fork, then to a window behind him.

"...First, lemme ask this. Are you interested in guys?"

That gained Neji's attention. His eyes locked onto Shikamaru, a sudden coloration etching onto his cheek.

"Well…I mean…I'm not…I mean..not really. No. I mean no." Neji said finally, checking Shikamaru's expression immediately after he answered.

The genius looked at Neji questioningly for a moment before continuing on.

"If you aren't interested in guys, I don't see how you ended up going home with him. He did seem interested. Actually, really interested. And you said you weren't a light weight."

"What are you getting at? He tried to get me drunk so I would go home with him?"

"I'm saying he put something in your drink to speed that process up."

Neji froze, his mind going over that information. Shikamaru noticed that, sure that he was on to something.

"I guess it's possible."

Shikamaru frowned at that. What kind of answer was that? There wasn't any passion, no outrage, no nothing. Just a vague answer. He was suspicious now. The technician paused for a moment, just staring at Neji. He was trying to get the Hyuuga to crack and tell him what was going on. Something had to be going on.

"If you feel like talking about it, you know where I am." Shikamaru finally stated, finishing up his food.

All this stuff was really eating away at Neji. He wanted someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to his family about anything like this. Shikamaru could see the stress on Neji's face. He did this thing with his forehead where it would wrinkle up a certain way when he was thinking hard. The lazy Nara caught on to that after those chess games. Obviously, the Hyuuga wouldn't give up that information easily. Neji was a private person. Shikamaru needed to loosen him up a bit.

"Want to do something tonight? Watch a movie at your place?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Neji said, not even thinking about the request. It didn't matter. A movie wouldn't be too bad. It might get this nonsense off his mind.

"You better not touch anything. I just cleaned up."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Did he need to say that every time? The lazy Nara couldn't tell if cleaning had happened or not. He had come to expect Neji's place to be spotless. It was very unnerving. There was no way he could live in a place so clean. It would be much too troublesome. They took a seat on the couch together, putting all of their acquired snacks on the coffee table. The technician waited for about thirty minutes before he went into investigation mode.

"My uncle…well, that's what I considered him. He was important to me. Anyways, he taught me a lot growing up. I actually learned to play chess and shogi from him. He was more of my dad than my real dad was. He smoked a lot. Whenever I saw him, he had a cigar or something. He died because of it. It really changed me. I'm still getting over it. I left home after his death. I haven't seen or heard from my parents in a little over a year."

Neji looked baffled by the sudden openness. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he produced a coherent thought.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I needed to get it off my chest. It helps to get something like that off of you. I trust you enough to tell you."

Shikamaru's eyes trailed to Neji, those bored brown eyes seeming to pry at him. The Hyuuga didn't return Shikamaru's look. He sat in silence, pretending to watch the movie. The silence lasted for so long, the lazy technician thought he lost. Maybe Neji wasn't going to open up about this.

"I know what you're doing."

Shikamaru's attention shifted to the body seated next to him.

"Why do you care so much? You barely know me."

"I dunno. I don't really have a lot of friends really. Honestly, you seem like a person I could be friends with and I guess I feel guilty about that night. You came there with me. You should have left with me." Shikamaru said, his expression completely neutral.

"My parents died. Years ago. My mother died having me. My father died from health complications. I've always lived with my Uncle and his family. All the time I've been with him, I've had to depend on him for everything. It was hard on me—"

"Cause you weren't really his son."

"Yeah. I was like some stranger taking his money. He's really reserved too, and never really talked to me. I could. I never could tell if he even liked me."

Neji took a breath, his eyes trailing down to his hands that rested in his lap.

"When I got this job, it was a big. I got to move out and pay my bills. I can't lose that."

Shikamaru was confused now. When did losing his job come into play?

"I don't follow."

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm being blackmailed by Kabuto."

Now the Nara was confused and pissed.

"I still don't—"

"That morning, I woke up naked in his bed. I have a pretty good idea what happened from where I was hurting. He's holding this over my head as an affair that would affect my ability to work. They'd fire me. You know he won't get fired. He is in this company for a reason. Everyone knows Kabuto's dad got him there."

Shikamaru gave Neji a pained look regarding his predicament. That rich asshole undoubtedly had some proof of their night.

"Quit."

Neji's head snapped up, promptly looking at Shikamaru like he was insane.

"Just quit and find a new job."

The Hyuuga shook his head, raking at his hair. How come he didn't think of that?

"I need some alcohol. I can't be this open and sober." Neji grumbled, heading to the fridge. Too much was going at the moment. He brought a bottle back to the table along with a glass. He took himself a quick shot. After a deep breath, Neji looked over at a very amused Shikamaru.

"Well? What do you want to know? I know you wanna ask something else."

"What the hell does that asshole want?"

Neji frowned. He knew that would be the question. That called for another few shots.

"Basically. He wants me as his little sextoy."

Shikamaru looked pissed. He had hoped that that wouldn't be the case. He grinded his teeth a bit as Neji didn't look to be done. The other opened his mouth to continue, but decided on taking a shot instead.

"He called after our chess match. I went…." Neji paused once again, closing his eyes. '…and we did it. Someone else was there…fuck…it was disgusting. I don't want to talk about it. I'll quit and beat his ass if something like that ever happens again."

Shikamaru was beyond pissed. That rich asshole needed a big taste of karma. He was sure he'd be able to come up with an appropriate punishment. Shikamaru sighed, leaning back lazily into Neji's couch.

"Well, we have to get him back. He can't get away with it."

"You're all smart. I'll just quit and beat his ass. You can be clever if you want."

Neji took another drink and Shikamaru was forced to laugh.

"You're going to be so drunk." Shikamaru said, shaking his head in amusement.

"We been sittin' here talking about that asshole. Let's not be so fuckin' depressin'." Neji said, his coherence starting to nosedive…much to Shikamaru's amusement.

"Well what would you rather—"

"Let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

"You told me women were troublesome. You never told me if you prefer them or not."

The technician cleared his throat, managing to keep his expression the same. It took a hell of a lot of effort.

"So you're asking me if I'm gay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why do you care?"

Shikamaru grinned at the shocked expression on Neji's face. The lazy Nara loved a little payback. Kabuto just wasn't the only one getting it.

"I just wanted to know."

"Would that make things different between us?"

"I guess not."

"Then why does it matter?"

Neji swallowed. The sober part of his mind wanted him to back off. Fortunately, the sober part was not at all in the majority. The other side wanted brutal honesty. The votes were in.

"I didn't really think about this being gay thing, but I didn't completely hate the idea of doing stuff with the rich asshole…before he went all apeshit. I thought I could talk to you about this stuff….and I mean…you're pretty cute for a computer nerd."

Shikamaru stood up when he heard that, smirking. That's all he needed to hear for the night. There was no point in taking advantage of drunk, hot Neji. It would be nice to take advantage of drunk, willing Neji. Shikamaru needed to go.

"I'll take that as a compliment. For a drunk, boring, grunt worker, you're pretty cute." He said, heading for the door.

"Don't go."

Shikamaru had no idea when Neji got up to follow him. Regardless, Neji was looking at him with those eyes. He looked lonely.

"It'd be a lot easier to say no to him if you were here….and you never answered me."

"You're a big boy, Neji. And you already know the answer." Shikamaru said, making another move to leave.

The Hyuuga grabbed his wrist, those desperate eyes on him again. They looked so much like clouds. This was such a bad idea. Shikamaru closed the door, heading back inside.

"Troublesome."

((So there you go. Do they? Don't they? You'll just have to find out what happened in the next chapter. MWHAHAHAHA!...Hope you enjoyed yourself.))


	6. Chapter 6

((I certainly didn't plan for it to take this long to get this chapter up. I was really trying not to make this cheesy and I got a little sidetracked in one scene. It's over now and I'm done. I hope nothing's cheesy. I don't like cheesy. All the reviews are sick! I love hearing what you guys think!

Andromeda- I tricked you! I'd never let them do the nasty when someone's drunk….not yet. Evil people will get it…as soon as I figure out how exactly.

Tyra- Thanks a bunch. I like that virus idea. I may borrow it for this. And yes, Neji is a lot lonelier than he's letting on.

Curse of Curves- Glad you enjoyed! Will update. Promise! Gimme till Saturday…maybe Sunday

Chocolate thoughts- Dialogue is a big deal. I want to really make their interactions seem real. I have a really good mental picture of everything that's going on and maybe you guys do too…maybe lol.

Tastes of fire- Sorry. I did leave you hangin…here's a treat for the weekend? TGIF?

Possessed Gummy- No computer screen banging. Do you want Shika doing more work? He hates work. P.S Cliffhangers are the best

Dinkus- A sitcom…that's a great compliment. I really appreciate it. Oo! You bring a good point. Who's uke and who's seme. So you want Shika on top eh?

Crimson mist- WAIT NO LONGER!!! YAY!

Thanks everybody! Enjoy!))

Chapter 6

Shikamaru woke up to an unfamiliar place, and it took a moment for him to remember exactly what happened. The urge to laze around left him immediately. The technician got up, heading into Neji's room. He froze at the doorway, staring at what he saw. Calling Neji cute was now the hugest understatement of his life. The Hyuuga was lying there with just a thin white sheet covering him. The sunlight from his window seeped through to highlight his body perfectly. Neji was on display. And Shikamaru couldn't look away. And just like that, it was over. He shifted, starting to awaken.

"My head…" Neji groaned, sitting up.

The sheet covering Neji slid down to expose Neji's chest, delaying Shikamaru's response.

"You drank a lot."

Neji's eyes trailed over to the Nara before starting to snicker. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose. What could possibly be funny enough for him to laugh with a hangover?

"I didn't know you got bed head that bad." The Hyuuga laughed, pointing toward the technician's head.

Shikamaru looked at his reflection in the nearby mirror and his eyes widened a bit. His elastic band was gone and his hair was everywhere. He did his best to fix it, replacing the elastic immediately.

"I don't remember shit…" Neji lied. He remembered a lot. He just wasn't what was accurate.

"We didn't do anything."

Fuck. That asshole really read him that time. Shikamaru was getting good at that.

"You begged me to stay. I stayed. We finished the movie. You fell asleep. I put you to bed and went to sleep on the couch. That's it."

Neji looked dumbfounded for a moment. That's it? That's all that happened? At least he hadn't embarrassed himself.

"I really look like a fuckin' girl. Getting blackmailed into sex and accepting it, getting wasted and begging you to stay." He said, gripping his hair in frustration.

Shikamaru missed most of that statement. He was watching the Hyuuga's body. He was kinda flexing. Those muscles were visible.

"Whatever." Shikamaru produced, shaking his head and those thoughts.

"I guess we could get breakfast, but I can't cook."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, walking out of the bedroom.

"I'll handle it. Just get dressed. And you peed the bed."

Neji's eyes widened and he looked down. Nothing was there.

"Fuck you."

Shikamaru and Neji sat at the table together, eating the Nara's breakfast creation. It actually wasn't that bad. It was clear, seeing Neji wince while eating, that his headache was still bothering him.

"So you don't remember anything?" Shikamaru smirked as he spoke.

"Not really."

"Still think I'm a cute for a computer nerd?"

Neji's fork froze, his eyes locked onto the computer nerd across from him.

"Cause I still think you're cute for a boring grunt worker."

The Hyuuga was just staring at him with a funny look on his face. Nothing was said for a while. Neji stood and walked away, putting his plate away.

"I'm taking a shower. Maybe you should go. We'll talk later."

It was Shikamaru's turn to stare straight ahead at nothing. That didn't go as he planned. The technician wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just leave. He heard the water start in the bathroom and made up his mind. Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"I said we'd talk later." Neji called out over the water immediately.

"I want to talk now."

"I'd rather not."

Shikamaru's frown deepened. He opened the door to the bathroom, and walked in. That's when rational thought started; Shikamaru really regretted the move.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get out!"

Neji had a nice silhouette. All those muscles he saw behind that sheet were back on display. The details weren't there, but the outline was enough of a turn on.

"I want to talk now. Look. I'm sorry. I was just joking out there. Don't get all defensive. I'm not trying to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. I was just making a joke."

"I'm not comfortable with this gay thing, Shikamaru. Some sick fuck is blackmailing me after all. It's hard to really give the thought a chance. What do you want from me?"

Shikamaru took a seat on the toilet, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing."

"Fine. We'll talk later."

The Nara didn't immediately move. He sat there, not even looking at Neji. He finally stood up and headed to the door. He left silently, thinking everything over. He had way too much to think about at the moment. He needed to get to work.

Neji stared at his computer. Work apparently wasn't happening. He had a bunch on his mind. There was the Shikamaru stuff and then there was the Kabuto stuff. He knew he couldn't just avoid everything forever. Neji's legs twitched a little and a familiar pressure near his stomach burned for attention. He had to go. He hopped up and headed to the nearest bathroom. And that's when the avoiding stopped. He ran directly into Kabuto as he walked. The pervert smirked at him, remaining inside.

"Pleasure meeting you here, Neji."

"You're alone on that front." Neji spat back, deciding he didn't want to use a urinal with that asshole around.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Or the wrong bed?" He teased, slowly following the Hyuuga as Neji headed for a stall.

"Don't worry about what bed I'm waking up on. In fact, don't worry about me ever waking up near yours."

Neji roughly closed the door to the stall.

"You do know what that means don't you? You will be fired."

The Hyuuga was silent for a moment. The toilet flushed and he emerged, glaring directly at Kabuto.

"I'll quit. I'm talented enough to get another job."

Kabuto looked impressed. He circled Neji slowly, licking his lips slowly.

"So that's your plan? I thought of that. If you quit, I'll make sure there won't be a second job. Your reputation will not allow you another job. I would think this choice over first. We'll talk later." Kabuto said, ending his statement with whisper in the other's ear.

Neji glared at the pervert as he left, his jaw tight in fury.

"Fuck."

Shikamaru sat in his office, hard at work on his video game. Though he was playing, he was thinking over his situation. Did he like Neji? What was he going to do to Kabuto? Should he use magic or stick to weapons and brute force?

"Shika! What are you doing?"

Shikamaru easily pulled another window up as he looked over to his manager.

"Umm…working. That's what we do at work."

"Don't be a smartass, Nara." The man said, shaking his head.

Shikamaru's boss put a sheet of paper on the Nara's desk.

"You know what time it is. It's time to check the company computers. Those are all the execs you need to check."

The technician groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"I fuckin' hate doing this. All the viruses and spam…they don't do any kind of scans. Nothing." Shikamaru seethed, picking up the list.

"I know, Nara. Just do it."

The job seemed like the worst thing in the world until Shikamaru finished scanning the list. A smirk suddenly appeared on the Nara's face. He got up suddenly and headed out of the office.

Neji looked into a mirror on his desk and raised an eyebrow. He turned around and looked Shikamaru.

"Yes?"

"Do you have the loaner laptop? I need to do a check on it."

The Hyuuga forgot all about that thing. He reached over and handed Shikamaru the carrying case.

"Come with me. Bring your desktop. I need to check it." Shikamaru said plainly. It didn't seem like Neji and Shikamaru were friends at all from the way Shikamaru was talking. He was all business and Neji didn't look pleased at all by the change. Maybe he really pissed him off after early? The Hyuuga had no idea how to unhook it so he decided to just stare at Shikamaru until he figured that out. Eventually the lazy technician figured it out and unhooked it for the other.

"C'mon."

Shikamaru pushed the close button the elevator and all of a sudden, Neji had enough.

"What's your problem? Why are you actin' like an asshole again?"

The Nara stared at him for a moment.

"I just told you to get your computer."

This just became more interesting to the young Nara. Was Neji really this upset about him not being friendly?

"I was—"

"Are you mad about earlier? Huh?"

"There's a—"

"I'm not all that sure about this stuff. I have a lot going on, y'know. This is fuckin' rough for me."

"I'm just trying—"

"Fuck you, Shikamaru. What do you want me to say?! I might like you. Is that it?"

Shikamaru couldn't get a word in at all. Neji was really pissed. His face was all red and the veins near his temple were very visible. The Nara, once again, tried to get a word in. His mouth opened and boom, he was cut off again. This was getting ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, ok?"

Neji shoved Shikamaru back against the wall of the elevator, forcing the technician to look at him. His thoughts shifted as he looked into those brown eyes. They seemed a lot less lazy and uninterested. Neji suddenly didn't know what he was yelling about. Shikamaru tried one last time and, yet again, he was silenced. The kiss was rough. Neji had really dived into it, and he had the technician pinned tightly against that back wall. He pulled back from Shikamaru slowly, a look of shock on his face. He obviously didn't plan on doing that.

"I was going to say...Kabuto's computer is on my computer checklist. I might be able to get some information to blackmail him with. I'm not complaining too much about that interruption."

The elevator binged and both separated stiffly.

"We can't act like friends. Kabuto may get suspicious." Shikamaru finished, leading the way to his office.

Neji nodded, following along behind the technician. Shikamaru had a nice ass.

Shikamaru took the Hyuuga's computer, checking it over thoroughly. They were both avoiding that kiss now. Anything was more important to discuss.

"Are you going to hack into it or something?" Neji inquired finally, watching as Shikamaru checked over his desktop.

"Gonna try. If he doesn't have anything, I'll try something else. Not sure what…but something'll work."

Neji looked in awe of the technician. He really wanted to kiss the lazy Nara now.

"I was just gonna kick his ass…but that works."

Shikamaru wasn't impressed.

"Just take your tower and get out of here. I have a little more gaming time before have to work some more. I'd like to enjoy it."

Neji smirked; grabbing his desktop tower while Shikamaru's boss came storming down the hallway.

"You better get to work on the rest of those computers. Games can wait—"

"Games? Nara? What the hell are you doing? Get to work. You got a whole list to get through."

Neji's smirk transformed into a cocky grin.

"Good luck, Nara."

Shikamaru shot Neji a cold glare, covertly flipping the Hyuuga off as the other headed out of the office.

((Well? Hope it was good. Don't get too comfy. I'll give you another tidbit to make your weekend grand. Lemme know who you think should be seme and uke. I'm torn. Till next time.))


	7. Chapter 7

((HOLY SHIZZLE! Didn't think I'd get so many reviews. I am in shock and awe. I still haven't decided completely who's seme and who's uke. I have an idea, though. It's not a fair race right now. Neji isn't exactly knowledgeable with all the mansex like Shika. Shika knows. So we'll see. Thanks for the reviews. Chap woulda came soon but the sex scene was hell. I just didn't want it to sound stupid. There's a thin line after all.

SilentReaper- I love making inner fangirls happy. Allows me to sleep at night. Thanks for the help and I never forgive vulgarity. I love it way too much. Hope I make your night tonight.

Tyra- Hmm…we'll see. Shika is pervy enough to be top. Glad you liked the chap, hope you like this one too. I hoped the kiss wasn't too cheesy but Shika liked it sooo…that's good enough.

CurseOfCurves- Thanks for the offer. Coming up with ideas suck. I might be knocking on your door one day soon.

Crimson mist- I honestly rarely see Shika on top. I'm kinda tempted to do it just because of that…but there that whole Neji is the shit factor. So torn.

Andromeda90- you know ya gotta wait on Kabuto getting his but I hope it's satisfying. I have it figured out. Thanks for the love. I'll keep on updating.

Dr. jackala- Poor Neji does have to be uke a lot. I do see him as a seme. He's so stubborn…but there's something seme about Shikamaru (pardon the alliteration lol and the stealing of a movie title)

Tasteoffire- YAY! I'm like alcohol! I'm glad you guys come back. It makes it a lot easier to write when people like it. I did get a kick out of your last review. Tantrums normally don't get rewarded…yet you get another chapter.

Possessed Gummy- I'm glad someone else thought that was funny. I want them to seem like friends and I know I always tease my friends after they get too drunk. It's too funny. Glad you didn't ruin your keyboard…more work for Shika.

Karasu- EVERYONE LOVES IT! Angst is great. Great ideas. They could flip coins and decide that way lol. Is it sad that I thought about the sseme thing too?

Mink- Shika is such a perv but he is too lazy…I mean..all that thrusting…I don't think he'd be okay with that…

Hope you guys enjoy! FYI…there's the unedited version over at adult.))

Chapter 7

This was truly horrendous. Shikamaru hadn't done this much work in…well he'd never done this much work. He was truly pissed about it. Still, the amount of work allowed his plan to start perfectly. Now it was time to put it into action.

Shikamaru walked into Kabuto's office rather rudely. He didn't knock and decided to just walk by the secretary, ignoring her request to stop. She looked like a well-endowed statue anyway.

"I'm here for your computer. You'll have to use the loaner computer while I work on it. You'll get it tomorrow."

Kabuto looked up from his paperwork, his eyes locking onto the technician. It took everything in Shikamaru not to scowl at that pervert.

"Can you not get my computer later? I'm not quite ready to part with it."

"Can't. You're next. I'll transfer anything you need onto the loaner."

Kabuto's eyes discreetly trailed over their technician as he spoke, not thinking much about what he was saying. He was the same one that was with Neji at the bar that night.

"One moment. I'll have my secretary bring it to your office."

Shikamaru knew what that meant. And he wasn't taking the bait. Kabuto wanted to get rid of some things.

"I can wait." Shikamaru said, taking a seat in front of Kabuto's desk.

The executive didn't look pleased. He must twitch his nose when he was irritated cause he was doing a lot. Kabuto rewarded the technician with an intimidating glare. He adjusted his glasses and went to work on his computer.

"I'll just email all the necessary files to myself. A transfer won't be required." He said, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He was doing more than just emailing himself.

Shikamaru caught on to that quickly, but he didn't say anything. What fun would it be if the asshole didn't try to hide anything? He should get his best shot. Kabuto remained on his computer for a bit, trying to make Shikamaru sick of waiting. What he didn't know was that the Nara was more than happy to wait. It was the least amount of work he had done all day. He could sit and nap while Kabuto 'worked.'

"I'm finished. It's all yours."

Shikamaru looked up upon hearing those words, yawning. He watched the other for a moment and realized he was doing the same thing that Neji did. He didn't know how to unhook it. The Nara rolled his eyes before standing up. He moved to Kabuto's desk and started to unhook everything from the tower. All the while, Kabuto was taking a good look at the tanned skin exposed as Shikamaru bent over, trailing over to take a look at the Nara's ass. He smiled in approval. The technician finished unhooking the computer and took it with him, anxious to get out of there. That guy gave him a really bad vibe.

----------------

Shikamaru regretted giving Kabuto so much time to cover his tracks. He really made this troublesome. He couldn't find anything worth mentioning. No excessive amounts of porn, no incriminating stories, nothing. The lazy Nara was in one of Neji's very familiar positions, laying face down in his keyboard.

"How's it going?"

The technician looked up at Neji, standing over him with a very hopefully look on his face. Shikamaru just snorted.

"He's clean? No way. He's a filthy pervert."

"I…gave him time to cover his tracks. I thought I could still find it. He knew we were friends, already."

Neji looked pissed. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation, before leaning down closer to Shikamaru. His jaw was tight. The Nara knew what that meant.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Why didn't you just grab it? You know he probably erased everything."

Shikamaru sighed, accepting the harsh words with little resistance. He could already see those veins.

"I could have still found it if he just erased it. Computers don't erase everything."

That answer didn't ease the tension out of Neji's face.

"Alright, fucker. Then find it."

Shikamaru sat up finally, giving the Hyuuga a bored frown.

"I will."

Neji started to gesture to his face his lip twitching a little

"You have a little…right side of your mouth." Neji continued to gesture toward Shikamaru's face, starting to snicker at the crusty, white, powdery substance near the Nara's mouth.

"I knew you were sleeping, you lazy asshole." Neji accused, pointing a finger at the other.

Shikamaru wiped his mouth before rolling his eyes. He didn't look impressed. He smirked a little and gestured to a box of powdered donuts on the other side of him.

"Bullshit." Neji called out immediately.

The Hyuuga leaned over to investigate the box, before punching Shikamaru lightly in the arm.

"Liar. It's not even opened."

"Details, details. Go finish your work. I have more to do. We'll talk at your place afterwards."

---------------

"I know…don't touch anything."

Neji looked at Shikamaru funny before shaking his head.

"I was going to say you can set that down over there. You obviously know not to touch anything." The Hyuuga pointed out, smirking at Shikamaru.

The technician still wasn't impressed. Regardless, he sat Kabuto's tower beside Neji's then plopped down on the couch.

"He did a good job clearing his tracks. Where else could that asshole hide important information?" Shikamaru complained, sinking deeper into the couch.

The Hyuuga thought silently while the Nara groaned. Neji felt bad. Shikamaru was putting a lot of work into this and it was all for him. He stood up and moved behind the couch. Shikamaru's eyes popped open. Hands slid over his shoulders. A groan slipped out.

"So you checked the hard drive?" Neji muttered near the Nara's ear.

Shikamaru was much more focused on the massage and Neji's mouth to really comprehend the question. He replied eventually.

"I checked every byte."

Neji grew quiet again, his fingers working at Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Doesn't he have that email program….like…the one where all the stuff is saved on the computer. You check that?"

That perked Shikamaru's interest. He was sure it was password protected, but it was worth a try.

"I didn't. Password. We can try to crack it or something."

It took Shikamaru a moment for his mind to actually catch up to what was actually going on.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier? I can crack Outlook. It's not a difficult program." Shikamaru said, straightening up. He still wasn't moving however. The massage was still going on. He could wait.

Neji caught on to why Shikamaru hadn't move to the computer, and laughed. The Hyuuga stopped and gave the lazy Nara a light shove.

"Go work on that."

Shikamaru sighed, moving over to switch on Kabuto's computer after hooking it up to Neji's monitor. The sound of clacking keys drummed about the room accompanied by the rhythmic grunts of frustration Shikamaru was making.

"Troublesome…"

The Nara cracked the password with a bit of work, but seemed disappointed. Nothing immediately jumped out at him as incriminating.

"Neji. Look through this stuff."

The Hyuuga walked over, crouching over Shikamaru's shoulder to look.

"Maybe he really didn't have anything incriminating." Neji muttered, scratching his head in surprise. He was sure Kabuto had something that could be used against him.

"Okay, plan B." Shikamaru said, rubbing his temples in irritation. Atleast he already had something else planned…sort of.

"It's true karma. He drugged you…we can drug him. We can get some incriminating photos or something. Threaten to give them to a newspaper or something."

Neji's interest was gained after that. An evil little smirk spread across his face that was unsettling to even Shikamaru.

"You shouldn't look like that. It doesn't suit you."

"Be happy you got me off beating his ass for now. I still reserve that right if this doesn't work out by the way. If I'm gonna lose my job, he's gotta lose some teeth at least."

Shikamaru shook his head, laughing at the violent streak Neji had. It was funnier because the Hyuuga looked completely serious.

"What? I'm serious."

Shikamaru just laughed harder, earning a weird look from Neji.

"Yeah. I know."

Once the Nara finished laughing hysterically, a small silence set in. Neji was starting to look uncomfortable, and Shikamaru really didn't feel like saying something to ease the tension.

"Look. I didn't mean—"

Shikamaru put a finger to Neji's lips as he leaned toward him, silencing the other.

"I know. I liked it, though. I think you liked it, too." Shikamaru whispered, leaning closer to Neji.

The Hyuuga's eyes were locked onto his, nothing more than a frightened deer in Shikamaru's opinion. The lazy Nara continued to lean forward while Neji leaned back. There came a point where the Hyuuga couldn't move back anymore. That's when Shikamaru gained control. His lips covered Neji's in a simple kiss, before starting to deepen it. The Hyuuga didn't resist, and was soon kissing back. Shikamaru trailed down to his neck, kissing the exposed skin while his hands roamed downward.

"We can't. Not all the way. I'm not ready for that." Neji panted, his head thrown back.

"Fine." Shikamaru muttered against the warm flesh of the Hyuuga's neck.

Shikamaru didn't stop. His tongue was still hard at work, sliding down to Neji's collarbone.

"Why are you--?"

The technician silenced the other with the same finger.

"We're not going all the way. Relax."

Neji watched Shikamaru closely, paying attention to the mouth on his collar and the hands sliding his shirt off. The Hyuuga didn't stop him. Shikamaru moved back for a moment to take in what he saw.

"You really work out." Shikamaru whispered, though it was loud enough for Neji to hear.

The Nara ran his finger down Neji's chest then down his abs. Neji looked away, a small pout on his face.

"Will you stop staring? This is awkward enough." Neji complained, trying to hide the panting he was doing.

Shikamaru snorted, reaching down to remove his own shirt.

"Better?" he muttered, leaning down to kiss along the Hyuuga's chest.

Neji was staring. He wasn't built like some computer geek; that was for sure. His thoughts were cut short when his pants were unbuttoned.

"What are you doing?" Neji panicked, staring at the technician, who obviously wasn't paying attention.

Shikamaru's tactic worked. He just planned to kiss downward until Neji lay back, and it worked. The Nara's tongue had the other squirming, as it now traced along his abs. Neji was his.

--------------

Neji lay there in post-orgasmic bliss, staring up at his ceiling.

"What about you?" Neji managed to ask, wetting his suddenly dry lips.

Shikamaru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking.

"I'm fine. I have to go."

Shikamaru wanted Neji to just think about this…to get him comfortable with the idea. They had plenty of time. He could wait. Neji lay there still, smirking just a bit as Shikamaru headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow." Neji spoke up, his eyes on the Nara as the door opened.

"Yeah. See you then."

((Will update soon. Don't jump off any cliffs.))


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks for waiting guys. College started and I had to move on campus..then get over jetlag…it was bull. Anyways, those class thingies might interfere with the story plans a little. I might have to update every weekend or something like that. I haven't abandoned. I need my writing fix and you guys need your reading fix. It's a win-win.

Curse of Curves- Shikamaru does have a hot evil smirk…I think Neji's is hotter though. Hope you didn't go crazy waiting for that update

Tyra- Ending was droolworthy? I'm touched. Neji is pretty oblivious about mansex but that'll be addressed properly. Neji doesn't like being uninformed.

Possessed Gummy- You enjoyed the smut! Awesome. It wasn't anything but a snack though. Hardly appetizing. More like an energy bar or something. If you were to…I don't know…check Adultfanfiction…this chap may …start your week off right.

Mink- Thank God! Don't need readers jumping off of anything. Shika likes to surprise…just not too much. Neji is very dangerous…you'll see more of that shortly.

Taste of fire- I hate computer deaths…they suck. They always have great timing too. I'm glad I make you feel loved. If you take the time to write a review, it's the least I can do. I mean…just reading and writing you guy back. It's about as fun as writing the story. Kabuto just might get that reality check so don't get near any cliffs…not even hills…or curbs…you never know.

J,C- He's interested. Very interested. You'll see. Shika has his only level of hottness.

BrevityofWit- Poor Kabuto. He is very unloved. I don't want to hold you in suspense too long. I plan to continue pumping out chapters as needed.

hristy88- I'm glad you like it. I put a lot of time into it. I only want the best after all. You just wait and see. Something good'll happen.

Concise Complexity- It's all Orochimaru's influence. He coulda been just a hot ninja. Oh well. Amazing? Me? You're making my head swell. I hope I can turn this into one of the best ones you've read. Call me a dreamer if you will…

Whitecat- All this love is making me all tingly. I'm glad you like the idea. It was so random that I had to write it. It came together a lot better than I thought originally. Don't worry, the work will continue.

And here's the story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 8

"And you're sure he's going to be here?" Shikamaru asked, looking uneasy.

"Yes. Word around the office is that he goes here like every night. Relax."

Neji fixed up Shikamaru's dress shirt, brushing away a few wrinkles. The Nara really didn't look pleased, but he didn't protest.

"And why would he put the moves on me?"

Shikamaru had asked that question at least twelve times after they planned this.

"He will. I know he will."

The Hyuuga was sure. Shikamaru looked pretty damn good with a bit of effort. Kabuto would be stupid not to hit on him. Shikamaru just wasn't convinced of that fact. He didn't see why Neji wasn't in there.

"Alright. Go for it. I'll be close by in case something happens...Stop making that face. It's not going to get the right attention." Neji said, lightly slapping the technician then kicking him toward the club.

------------------

Shikamaru sat at the bar, nursing a non-alcoholic drink. This was horrid. He was running out of ways to reject people. Alternating being gay and straight was becoming bothersome. He adjusted his collar for twenty-fourth time (he counted) and subtly looked around for any sign of his target.

"So are you planning to do something to me or did you and your little toy have a spat?"

The technician perked up at the voice, resisting the urge to frown. He did his best to manage a slightly dramatic sigh.

"He's not interested. Says he's not into that. So I'm looking elsewhere. Is that a problem?"

Kabuto looked taken by the genuine response, silent for a few moments. A smile crept on his face as he took a seat.

"Very interesting." The executive purred, gesturing to the bartender for a drink. Telling what type was unnecessary, the bartender knew.

Shikamaru was surprised that Kabuto bit so easily. Maybe Neji wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"I didn't realize you came here." Shikamaru said, boredly. He did his best to pretend to scan the room. There weren't many guys that were his type in here to help his acting.

"I come quite often. I do enjoy it here."

Kabuto started to frown a little. He wanted Shikamaru's attention.

"I actually am part owner of this place." He admitted, his eyes trailing across Shikamaru's profile, examining that lean, tan neck. He was convinced it was perfect for a bit of kissing and biting.

"Nice investment." Shikamaru replied, soullessly. His eyes stayed where they were.

Kabuto swallowed thickly. That usually worked. He didn't ask for VIP treatment...or why such a purchase. Just nice investment?

"Are you still interested in that Hyuuga boy?"

Shikamaru's attention shifted. Just the mention of Neji made him look. Maybe that's why many of these people weren't so appealing?

"He's quite attractive." Shikamaru admitted, looking over Kabuto briefly. He did his best to look interested in Kabuto, but he wasn't the greatest liar. Kabuto, however, didn't care what type of look. He got the Nara's attention. That was step one.

"Indeed. I know first hand. He isn't as straight and unbending as he would like to believe."

Shikamaru was tempted to punch Kabuto in the face right there. Knowing this pervert was waving around how he touched Neji, he deserved it. Instead, Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and fed the asshole an interested look.

"Yes. The night after the presentation. You remember, don't you? With a bit of alcohol, he isn't so stubborn." Kabuto leaned toward Shikamaru's ear, "…if you were interested, maybe us three could get together. You can see first hand how attractive he is."

That temptation came back strong. It was a good thing Kabuto was at his ear, cause he knew his expression read kill. His eyes raked toward Kabuto, briefly glancing at the glass. This was his chance. He leaned to Kabuto's ear, much to the other's delight.

"How…nevermind. When you put it that way, I'm very interested." He replied back in a hush whisper.

In that brief instance when Shikamaru turned to whisper, he covertly dropped something into Kabuto's drink. He spaced his words long enough for the fizz of the pill to subside.

"We should seal this deal correctly."

Kabuto leaned toward Shikamaru's mouth and the Nara froze. He could see the blood spilling out of Kabuto's nose. That asshole was lucky Neji came to mind. The other needed his help, and he couldn't blow it. He closed his eyes, doing his best to imagine it was Neji's lips and not this pervert's. This kiss was much longer than Shikamaru preferred. Then again, as soon as their lips met, it was too long for him. The Nara pulled away and forced a teasing smirk on his face.

"Save that for later." Shikamaru muttered, semi-seductively. He was a terrible liar.

Kabuto looked convinced by the look, reaching for his drink. Shikamaru hid his hopefully look.

"I don't if I'm able to wait. Shall we do it tonight? I'll call our dear Hyuuga and he'll meet us at my place. I guarantee it." Kabuto suggested. He was really showing how interested he was in the technician. Maybe co-worker sex turned him on.

Shikamaru didn't protest. He just wanted the asshole to drink.

"Cheers to that idea."

Shikamaru held his glass up in front of Kabuto. There was a brief moment before anything happened. Shikamaru estimated it to last about an eternity or so. He counted. Kabuto did the same, a victorious smile on his face. Their glasses touched a bit of liquid splashing. He drank it. Victory had never been sweeter. After his drink, Kabuto dialed Neji up. The technician just hoped the Hyuuga picked up. That might change things a little.

Neji was bored out of his mind. He saw Kabuto go into the club, but hadn't heard anything since. That seemed like hours ago. The clock only vouched for one, though. His phone started to vibrate. He knew that number. Maybe things didn't go as planned.

"Hello?"

"Ah. Lovely. Neji, you will meet at my place. I have someone I would like you to meet. I will see you there."

Just like that, the phone call was over and Neji looked bewildered. That wasn't part of the plan.

Kabuto smiled to Shikamaru, putting the phone away.

"Shall we?"

------------------------

Shikamaru shoved Kabuto into the backseat before hopping up front with Neji. The Hyuuga looked a little surprised even though the scene was a part of the plan.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, noticing how Neji hadn't started the car yet.

"Nothing. Just the phone call threw me off."

Neji drove off toward Kabuto's place. They both picked the fairly limp body up and led him to the door.

"You're grabbing his keys." Neji said, quickly.

Shikamaru looked down at Kabuto's pants then back at Neji.

"No way. I got him here. You get the keys."

Neji glanced at Kabuto, and then made a sore face.

"Paper, rock, scissors. I'm not willingly doing this."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Do it. It's not like you're jacking him off."

"If it's not a big deal, you get 'em."

A sly smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face. Neji immediately felt uneasy.

"I'll get them for a good night kiss."

The Hyuuga blushed, his face scrunching up a bit in an attempt to prevent said blushing.

"Fine. Just do it."

Shikamaru dug into Kabuto's pants, locating his house key.

They stood in Kabuto's room with the man sprawled out on the bed.

"You never told me how you got those drugs."

Shikamaru smirked a little.

"I'm not going to. Just focus on what matters. What are we going to do with him?"

That's when Neji got that evil smirk again.

"Stop that."

That only made it worse.

"I'll be right back."

Neji returned with a duffle bag. He tossed a digital camera to the Nara while he started to rummage through the bag.

"Handcuffs?" Shikamaru exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Just take pictures, computer nerd." Neji responded, shamelessly stripping Kabuto.

The Hyuuga cuffed Kabuto to the headboard then tied his feet so they were spread. Shikamaru was in awe. He never thought Neji could be so kinky. That was definitely a turn-on in his book. Shikamaru started to take pictures once Neji was finished setting their victim up. They took several pictures of Kabuto. A few where he was handcuffed. A few where he wasn't. They had difficult angles and zooms of every shot.

"Let's go. I can'y look at him naked anymore." Neji said, uncuffing their prey for the night.

"Why are you uncuffing him?" Shikamaru asked, sure Neji was going to leave them on.

"Don't want him to know. He won't remember anything. If he wakes up handcuffed, he might get suspicious."

The Nara couldn't deny that logic. He helped remove the restraints before dashing out of there. Being there made them both uncomfortable. Neji sped off, taking Shikamaru home first. They stopped out front and an awkward silence set in.

"I've never seen your place before." Neji commented in a hushed voice.

"Come in."

Neji looked over at the other. Going in there wouldn't be a good idea. He knew it. Somehow, he still found himself out of the car and headed to Shikamaru's front door. The lazy technician opened the door.

"This is it."

Neji looked around and smiled. It was just like he expected. Barely any furniture or decorations. The television had dust on it from lack of use. Clothes were scattered about in various places. A few dishes were left in the sink. It was very Shikamaru.

"I'm not surprised. I had this mentally pictured already."

Shikamaru looked over, smirking just a bit. He expected the neat freak Neji to come out. He didn't. Neji respected his house and him enough not to. Shikamaru showed him all the rooms before leading the other to the living room.

"This is my favorite part of the house." Shikamaru confessed as they stepped out to the balcony. Shikamaru had a wonderful view of the sky. There were a few trees, but they only framed the view. Neji looked up at the moon and stars. For a while, Shikamaru did the same. That was until he noticed a better view. He looked over at his guest, admiring the view of the darkened sky through Neji's eyes. The movement was sudden. Neji couldn't see the stars anymore. He saw stars, but not the right ones. He was pinned against the glass door and Shikamaru's lips were pressed against his own. The Hyuuga responded to the kiss, gripping at Shikamaru while forcing his back off the glass. The kiss was intense. It was passionate. Both were out of breath when it was over.

"You owed me." Shikamaru said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Can anyone see you out here?" he asked, all of a sudden.

Shikamaru's brow furrowed a bit, shaking his head. He hoped the Hyuuga didn't get shy all of a sudden over a kiss.

"No. I'm blocked off."

"Good."

It was Shikamaru's turn to be surprised. Neji tackled him down onto the hardwood, continuing where their kiss left off. The Hyuuga tugged at Shikamaru's shirt, yanking the garment off forcefully before doing the same with the offending pants.

"I've been doing research…" Neji whispered, dragging away Shikamaru's boxers.

"…About this gay thing. All aspects of it…especially the sex part. Now I'm going to show you exactly what I learned."

((Umm…and then there's smut. You know where that's at. Anyways, expect a chapter next week. Again, thanks for waiting. Lemme know what you think of it. I'm really surprised at all the reviews. You guys make me feel loved.))


	9. Chapter 9

((I know, I know. This is like..what…two…three months late? School sucks. I didn't think school would own me the way it has. I wouldn't have made such an unrealistic goal otherwise. I finally got around to writing this up. I haven't exactly checked it thoroughly so expect a few errors. It's better than nothing. The next chapter is the last one. Enjoy.

J.C – Love me? I'm flattered. Kabuto got a little karma. He might get some more….maybe.

Curse of Curves- That wouldn't make sex easy, but think about it. Neji kinda has a thing for Shika already and he just put his job (and freedom. That's pretty illegal.) on the line for him. That's a pretty good aphrodisiac. Glad you liked that chap. Thanks for the comment. Hope this one was kinda funny, too.

Mink- Well that chap was on adult. This chapter isn't. It isn't that smutty unfortunately. Oh no, Shika has connections in the underworld.

Tyra – Thanks! Did it on a balcony under the stars. Kabuto won't be happy about it.

Possess-Gummy- Yeah. Smut is elsewhere sadly. I'd hate to get harassed. It'd be my luck that they'd notice my smut. Maybe you'll get smut in the last chapter.

Whitecat- W-wait. You can't hug me to death…have to compliment you on being an awesome reader first…wait..this would save me from school work. Continue. (Sorry for the wait).

Hristy88 – Oooo! I wrote the smut. It's just on the other site. Find it! Read it! Appreciate Neji's bedroom skills! AdultFanfiction. Go there. I will keep rolling as you do so.

Taste of Fire- You can't keep going, My ego loves it. Made you smile? That's such a great compliment. That's what I really like to do. I mean…I'm smiling while writing it. That means I did something right. See, now you don't have to apologize anymore. You couldn't read it fast…I couldn't right it fast. School sucks. Hope ur Puter is better.

Nikki- Not my food! I like my food! I just went grocery shopping. Just not the oreos. Brain? You can have that. Never gets used. My updates might be better afterwards.

ForestSprite- Ha! I just think Shikamaru and Neji would be funny to watch interact so I try to reflect that. I'm glad it's funny for you. It's always the smart ones. They're tooo smart not to mess with stuff they shouldn't. Shika's no exception. Hope you get to get all the way through.

Hope you guys really do enjoy it. I hope it's kinda worth the wait. Kinda))

Chapter 9

Neji glanced toward his clock. Well, where his clock was supposed to be. It didn't take much more than that for everything to click. He didn't know how he missed the heart beating under his head. The Hyuuga stretched, then turned to look at the person lying next to him. It was easy to tell he didn't have on any clothes just from the outline of his body. His hair appeared to be attempting a jailbreak. Surprisingly, it was a cute look. That's when Neji's stomach let him know his mind was on the wrong subject. He slid out of Shikamaru's limp grasp, heading toward the kitchen. The Hyuuga started to work in the kitchen, making omelets for both of them. No matter how lazy Shikamaru was, he knew the lazy technician would never pass up on food that was already prepared.

"You still here?"

Neji glanced over to see the Nara stumbling toward the kitchen.

"Obviously. I wouldn't just leave. I just got hungry." Neji commented, seasoning the omelets as he spoke.

"I smelled."

Neji looked back to Shikamaru before frowning deeply.

"You have a boner." Neji said plainly, not looking pleased about it.

"Yeah and my ass hurts. So. It's just morning wood, anyway." Shikamaru defended, standing near the stove and Neji.

"You can't come in the kitchen with a boner…and you're not wearing any clothes." The Hyuuga countered, appalled that Shikamaru was still standing there like that.

"….It's my kitchen. I stand in it with boners all the time. It's just a spot in my house."

Neji's jaw tightened, and pointing toward Shika's room.

"Get out of here right now. Handle…that. Get dressed. You're not eating until you do. Don't even question me. We eat then we go to work."

Shikamaru didn't attempt to argue. He sighed melodramatically and headed back to his room.

Neji smiled when Shikamaru returned, dressed, with no signs of a boner.

"Thanks." The business worker said, handing Shikamaru a plate.

Breakfast was uneventful. There wasn't much talking, mostly just eating. Though the events from last night was first thing on their minds.

"You're driving us to work." Neji commanded, washing their plates and cups.

Shikamaru grabbed his keys, but didn't seem too happy about it.

"Why? It's my ass that's hurting. You should drive."

"I made the food, and we're at your place. You should drive. I would drive if we were at my place."

Again, Shikamaru let the argument go and drove them to work. Arguing with Neji was too troublesome in his opinion.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch or something."

"I'll come down and tear you away from your important video game or high-priority nap when I can eat with you."

"Don't be jealous." Shikamaru said, smirking as he headed downstairs to Technical Support.

Neji was much more productive at work that day. In fact, the Hyuuga, overall, was much easier to deal with.

A knock came at Neji's cubicle, a secretary walking in.

"Wow, Neji. You look so happy today. Did you get laid last night or something?"

Neji looked up from his computer, surprised to hear such insane office banter. How rude could she be? Trying to hide the truth even though his cheeks were giving him away, Neji managed a snort.

"That's none of your business. Besides, I'm not anymore different than usual. What do you want?"

"Well, something happened. You look a lot happier and relaxed. Oh, right. Here's your new laptop. It just came from Tech Support. You got your promotion. They're moving you in a bit."

Behind her, Neji could see Kabuto, staring at him. Did he remember about last night? He shook that stare quickly, her words sinking in. He what?

"I…excuse me? I…got the promotion?"

The shock hung on his face so long that the secretary had to giggle. He looked back to Kabuto, but he was already gone.

"Yep. Aren't you excited? They're moving you to that corner office. The one by the fountain. You have to meet with CEO after lunch. Don't forget."

"I…have to go—to the bathroom, yeah, bathroom."

Neji put the computer down and took off to the bathroom. He looked around to make sure no one was around then checked the bathroom in the same way.

"FUCK YEAH!! FUCK YEAH!! Yes Yes Yes YES!!!" Neji danced around the bathroom wildly.

It didn't occur to him just how he was getting the promotion. Just getting it put him on top of the world. Regardless, he deserved this promotion anyway. After he was done privately making a fool of himself, he fixed his dress shirt and pants. Walking calmly out of the bathroom, Neji noticed it was time for lunch. He headed straight down to Technical Support to share the good news.

"Oh hey. Heard about the promotion. We had your laptop down here." Shikamaru muttered his eyes glued to the game he was currently playing. "Is it lunchtime already?"

Neji shook his head at his b-well…his friend's obliviousness.

"Promotion's great. Yes, so c'mon." the Hyuuga replied to each statement in hopes of hurrying the lazy Nara along—not that it worked.

Shikamaru took five more minutes before adhering to Neji's complaining.

"I heard the lunchroom has some free food today." The Hyuuga shared, looking around a little lost.

"I know a shortcut." Shikamaru shared, leading the way.

The Nara glanced back at Neji again. All day, he just kept thinking about last night. Sure, he admitted to being attracted to the other, but many of his thoughts were leading back to the way Neji was using his tongue…or the way his body looked when the moonlight hit it the perfect way. Fuck. They rounded another corner, leading them down a hallway Shikamaru never saw people come down. He stopped.

"You lost?" Neji asked, suddenly finding himself against a wall.

"What are you do—"

Shikamaru caught Neji's lips, silencing the other in a deep kiss. Neji didn't resist, his hands shyly resting at Shikamaru's hips. Eventually the technician broke it, sighing. Now he could think clearly.

"I took care of the pictures. After lunch, things'll get interesting. I sent a little virus around."

Shikamaru started to walk once again. Neji was still against the wall, confused. Getting himself together, he followed along. Those pictures…what had Shikamaru done with them?

"Wait. What did you do?" Neji called out.

All Neji got from Shikamaru was a little smile. That made the promoted worker much more uncomfortable. Who knew what that guy had set-up? As long as it didn't mess up his promotion, he didn't care at the moment. He wouldn't mind another kiss like that either.

Shikamaru and Neji sat together in the company lunchroom, eating quietly.

"So what did you do?" Neji asked after swallowing his bite of pizza.

"For the eighth time—You'll see. Don't be so troublesome. Not like you can lose your promotion. Just gettin' a little payback. You don't wanna get anymore phone calls do you?" Shika muttered, taking a sip of water.

Neji definitely didn't want any late night calls; well he could stand Shikamaru's late night calls. His mind wandered for a moment to the kiss moments ago. Neji had to admit. It was pretty hot. Fooling around at the work place.

"What are you thinkin' about?

Neji almost blushed. With the control of a crooked politician, Neji shrugged.

"Just about the promotion. Hasn't sunken in yet."

"Ah."

"I have to meet with Orochimaru."

Shikamaru didn't say anything to that, simply continued to eat.

"Make sure you check your computer before you head there."

Neji stopped chewing, staring at the lazy technician.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just check your computer."

Neji looked around his new office in awe, checking out the fountain. Even with a closer view, he couldn't really tell what it was. This was truly awesome. He took a seat at his desk, checking out the nametag on his desk. He turned on his computer after remembering Shikamaru's suggestion. An email popped up saying that his meeting with Orochimaru was in a few minutes. The Hyuuga didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't see what Shikamaru even did. Maybe he was just joking. As soon as that thought went through his head, an Internet browser popped up. Neji's eyes widened.

"Holy Shit!"

The Hyuuga wasn't the only one to say that. He heard several expletives shouted through the office, followed by hysterical laughter. Shikamaru set Kabuto up a new myspace page. Topping it all off was the gallery of photos he had. All of Kabuto's pictures were set-up at the top of his page, changing slideshow style. After looking for a moment, Neji had to snicker. It was really well done. This meeting might be much more interesting.

"Oh. Mr. Hyuuga. Right this way."

Neji was led into Orochimaru's office where Kabuto was already inside. Neither seemed to care about Neji's presence at the moment.

"We're a laughing stock thanks to you. Those photos have spread all over. You can't work here anymore. You're fired."

Neji did his best not to smirk. Kabuto's face reddened and his jaw bulged. His eyes trailed to Neji, accusation visible in them.

"Fine. Fire me. But before I go, I need to inform you of something. "

Kabuto produced a dvd case, tossing it to Orochimaru.

"I suggest you call Shikamaru Nara to your office as well."

Kabuto's look of hurt transformed before Neji's eyes. He looked like a winner.

Shikamaru walked in, bored look on in his face as usual. He knew there was no way they could pin that website on him. He was better than that.

"Yeah? You called me up here?"

"Yes. Take a seat Shikamaru."

Orochimaru started the video, the picture showing an empty hallway. It remained that way for quite some time. Orochimaru didn't look to patient.

"What is the point, Kabuto?"

Shikamaru and Neji soon came walking down the hallway. Then it happened. Shikamaru had kissed him. It was that kiss from earlier. That wonderful kiss from earlier.

"That's the point, sir. Office relationships, especially same sex relationships, aren't permitted. Any sexual contact on company grounds warrants termination."

If it were possible for Neji to get any paler, he was past that. His face was chalk. Orochimaru didn't look pleased. His serpentine eyes shifted to the both of them, his expression fairly unreadable.

"He's correct. You two brought your relationship on company grounds. Simply being involved secretly, I could allow. This, I will not. You both are fired as well."

((I won't make crazy promises. Update will happen eventually. Think December, around Christmas break. Read…review if you want…mostly read. Review if you want me to get all tingly from the love.))


	10. Chapter 10

Fired

((I'm sorry this took so long. College destroyed me and I just didn't have the time to finish this up. I appreciate all the comments and good ratings. I can't believe how well this went. I hope you guys enjoy the story. May not be worth the extremely long wait, but it brings everything to an end so y'know. And there's a sex scene in the AdultFanfiction version.

Curse of Curves- Yeah. Neji has great luck. Awesome even. Hope this chapter is just as good.

Brevity- YES! Got you to go bug-eyed! Awesome! I finally wrote it and I think you might enjoy it. Karma…it's tough.

Concise- I so lied. My Christmas break and every other break I had was a hustle. I still had work. Hope you enjoy this chap!

Hanai-kun- I was bound to put up a new chapter eventually. Just so happens that it was now. Yeah. Everybody got fired. Sucks. Still, it had to happen. ))

Chapter 10

Fired? They were fired? Neji's expression remained blank. His promotion. His hard work. His parking spot! Gone! He swallowed thickly, his eyes digging into his former boss then to Kabuto. After all that, he had lost.

"Clean out your areas immediately and vacate the premises."

Neji stood up silently, his fists clenched together. He wanted to hurt something.

"I hope you enjoy handling this company without me. You'll realize what you're missing, you pervert. I won't forget what happened with you. You know exactly what I'm talking about." The Hyuuga seethed, about to turn and leave.

Shikamaru stopped him. Even though Orochimaru looked pissed after Neji's words, Shikamaru had a few more questions.

"So we're both through here right? You won't consider hiring us back."

"Yes. You two will not be considered for employment here."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

"That's what I thought. Thanks for the time here."

It happened so fast. Neji almost missed it. Shikamaru started to turn to leave, but he had no intention of leaving. He gave Kabuto just enough time to stand up before punching the rich bastard into, then over his seat. Neji was in awe.

"MY NOSE!" Kabuto called out, his voice muffled as he gripped at his face.

"See you assholes later. Let's go, Neji."

Neji was just standing there, watching Kabuto as he held his face in pain. He could even see a bit of blood starting to show. What a punch! Damn! He really wanted to make out right there. Something about Shikamaru knocking the hell out of Kabuto was a total turn-on. Still, he didn't work there. Why hold back?

"Neji. C'mon."

The Hyuuga smirked a little, the first actual facial expression he had made since the firing. He pulled his lazy boyfriend toward him, planting a strong kiss on his lips. He loved those lips. Those soft, slightly chapped lips. His attention looked to Orochimaru briefly before focusing on Shikamaru. That pervert was probably enjoying the show. Neji finally pulled back, that smirk growing into a smile.

"Let's go, then."

Neji, Shikamaru, and eventually Kabuto were escorted off the premises. Neji and Shikamaru went a lot more willingly. It didn't matter. Neji had other things on his mind after that incident in the office. He followed Shikamaru to his car. Before the other could get into the car, the Nara found himself pressed against a door.

"I liked what you did in the office."

Shikamaru actually blushed as the closeness and shamelessness of this situation. Neji wasn't shy about their relationship at all it appeared.

"He deserved it."

That brought that little smirk back. Neji reached up and ran a finger across his cheek.

"I want to do it."

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

It took Shikamaru all but a minute to decide what to do. He reversed positions immediately, pressing Neji against the car now.

"Sure?"

Shikamaru received an answer in the form of a kiss. That was good enough for him. He took control of it instantly, pressing against Neji's lips. He really liked those lips. They seemed softer and sweeter to him. Maybe it was the unemployment talking.

"Out here? Like…against the car?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru whispered those words against Neji's lips, again getting an approval. He wanted this outside, in the parking lot? Not even in the back seat. The lazy former technician knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. Honestly, could anyone say anything but yes with such an attractive guy? He could deal with embarrassment later. Hands slid down to Neji's khakis, getting rid of the button and zipper while their tongues battled in the kiss.

Neji gasped into the kiss, giving more of an advantage to Shikamaru in the kiss. He didn't care. His member popped up once his lazy boyfriend pulled down his boxers. But his length against the rough fabric of Shikamaru's pants wasn't ideal. Neji's hands soon followed suit, unbuttoning pants then removing boxers. It was Shikamaru's turn to gasp.

Shikamaru rested his head against Neij's back.

"Wow."

"I think people are staring."

"I don't care too much."

"We should get dressed."

Shikamaru complied with Neji's suggestion, pulling up his boxers and pants after pulling out of the other. He didn't see anyone staring, but he really didn't look too hard.

"You're driving, Neji. My hand hurts."

"My ass hurts. Why should I drive?"

Neji complained, though he did get dressed and get into the driver's seat. They drove off, leaving several workers that came back from lunch in awe of the free show. Many sporting tents from the sight.

--

"We need to get jobs."

Neji flicked through more jobs on a career-posting site, as Shikamaru continued talking.

"My savings won't be able to support us for long."

It had only been a week or so since the firing. Neither had found a job. They had decided to move in together, choosing Shikamaru's place since it was bigger and they both could have their own room. Neji was not sharing a room. Especially not with Shikamaru. He was too much of a slob. They both were seated in the living room at the computer, repeating their ritual of job searching.

"It's cool. I have a plan. I grabbed something when we were at Kabuto's."

"We can't blackmail him anymore. I think he's had enough."

Neji laughed, an image of Kabuto with a bloody noise entering his mind.

"He can never have enough. But no, that's not what I was thinking."

Neji started to hunt through the hard drive.

"I know I put it somewhere in here…"

Shikamaru's attention was grabbed.

"What are you lookin' for?"

Honestly, Shikamaru was impressed that Neji was able to even hunt through the hard drive considering how computer illiterate he was. He was expecting the Hyuuga to be face down in the keyboard by now.

"Here we go. This is it."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Neji smirked, leaning back into the chair confidently.

"I can't believe you were able to even save that on the computer, Neji."

"Thanks, Shika. Jerk."

"Just saying. Geez. So troublesome. So what's the plan?"

Orochimaru checked his email, seeing he received something from Neji. He smiled, licking his lips. Already begging for his job back. He read the email, his expression fading quickly. Within moments, Neji's cell phone rang. Now Neji was smirking.

"You are such a sexy asshole, Neji."

"That's gross."

Neji said, picking up his cell phone, clicking play on the video for Orochimaru to hear. Kabuto came into view with some other guy that didn't look too sober.

"Glad you called."

"What do you want?"

Orochimaru's voice could be heard behind the camera, instructing Kabuto on exactly what to do to the silver haired man's victim.

"Some money. A lot of money. Unless you want that video getting out."

"Absolutely not."

Neji put his cell phone closer to the speakers. The serpent-like man's length came into view as he started to stroke himself as Kabuto had his way with the guy. He started to give out very obscene commands to Kabuto.

"Fine. I'm sure a lot of people will want to know how you like to sit back and watch people have sex and jack off to it, you sick bastard."

"How much?"

The camera shifted again, walking closer to the couple on the bed. Kabuto gripped the guy's hair bringing him toward the camera. The guy's head was forced downward, sounds of suction and pleasing hisses from Orochimaru.

"I'll email you the numbers. Shika and I need to discuss amounts. Oh. And you should make sure to take back whatever you said to prevent us from getting work."

"Fine. After this, I want that video destroyed,"

"Of course. It was a pleasure doing business with you. And I can't believe you pissed on him at the end. You know even famous singers get in trouble for that."

Neji laughed at the sound of a dial tone.

"We're fine now. We might not have to worry about working."

Neji propped his feet up on the desk, looking out the window at a statue from the building next door.

"I think things worked out just fine."

His eyes trailed to Shikamaru, a smile forming on his face.

"Maybe they worked out better than fine."

Shikamaru looked on as Neji smiled at him.

"Neji, that chair doesn't lean….shit...Neji…you okay? So troublesome. I'll get you some ice for your head."

((Thanks again for taking the time to read my story. Even more kudos for any comments left. I love reading them. It makes me happy reading what you guys think. This won't be the last you here from me. I'll probably start something else and try to steal some time from you readers. You don't know how happy I am. I got like double the reviews I got from my first story and way awesome feedback. Ok, enough of me. Till the next story fellas. Also...thanks Curves...I forgot to add some info on that video. This should make Orochimaru look more like a sick bastard. Shout out to R Kelly.))


End file.
